


Harry Potter, son of Poseidon and officially in love with an insufferable Prat

by mfingenius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demigod AU, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, Jealous Harry, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfingenius/pseuds/mfingenius
Summary: Hogwarts school for Demigods takes Harry Potter's class for an end-of-the-year-trip to California.Harry would enjoy it more if it didn't involve half his class oggling at Draco Malfoy.Not that he's jealous, of course.





	Harry Potter, son of Poseidon and officially in love with an insufferable Prat

**Author's Note:**

> You can send prompts to my [tumblr!](https://mfingenius.tumblr.com//)

“Honestly, I don’t know how anyone stands him.” Harry rolls his eyes, glaring lightly at the blonde lying on the sand with Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, children of Nike and Nemesis respectively.

There are at least four dozen students fawning over him, practically drooling. It had been bad enough at school, with all demigods mixed together, but they just  _had_  to take an end-of-year trip to California!

Harry  _hates_  it.

“Not that I disagree with you or anything, mate, but you’ve to admit, the git is bloody gorgeous.” Ron says. He’s nibbling at a chocolate bar, also staring at Draco Malfoy. “I hate him, and he’s a prat, but…”

He waves a hand in the general direction of the blond.

“No but!” Harry says. “That’s it! I hate him, and he’s a prat!”

Hermione rolls her eyes, not looking up from the book she’s reading. “Honestly, Harry, just ask him out already, will you?”

“What?” Harry practically screeches. “I don’t want to ask him out!”

Hermione rolls her eyes again, this time more dramatically. 

“Alright,” she says agreeably. “So you don’t mind if Theodore Nott asks him out, then?”

“What?” Harry asks, eyes narrowing. “ _Nott_? He’s a child of Hebe!”

“Yes,” Hermione agrees. “And so possesses near eternal youth. I’m sure no child of Aphrodite,  _especially_  Draco Malfoy, will see  _any_  sort of appeal in that.”

Harry scoffs and crosses his arms sullenly, trying to hide his probably visible jealousy.

“Anyway, Nott isn’t going to ask Malfoy out.” Harry rolls his eyes. “He’s too smart for that.”

“Not what I heard from Parvati,” Ron says, shrugging one shoulder. “She says him and Malfoy have been shagging like bunnies in the Aphrodite dorms for  _months_  and apparently Nott wants to make it a relationship-”

“Alright, alright!” Harry huffs angrily. He stands up, and marches over to where Malfoy, Zabini, and Parkinson are lying down. He stands in front of Malfoy, and the blond takes his sunglasses off, cocking an eyebrow at Harry.

“You’re blocking the sunlight, Potter.” He drawls, bored. “I assume your limited, Poseidon-parented brain can’t understand the concept of ‘tanning’ but one generally needs sunlight to accomplish it.”

Harry’s fists tighten angrily, and he rolls his eyes.

“Gods, you’re such a prat.” He says. “We need to talk.”

“So talk,” Malfoy says, putting his shades back on. “But move out of the way.”

“ _Alone_.” Harry says pointedly.

“Anything you want to say to him you can say to us, Potter,” Zabini drawls from beside Malfoy. “Or are you  _scared_?”

Thanks to his parenting, Zabini is the most competitive person Harry knows - and that’s saying something, considering he knows Hermione Granger - and Harry usually rises up to the challenge. Not today, though. He has more important things to do.

“Fuck off, Zabini.” He says. “Malfoy,  _alone_.”

Malfoy sighs dramatically, but he stands up and lets Harry drag him to the only private place he can see - a spot just behind a painted wall.

“So, Potter, what-” Draco begins, before Harry wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him in for a rough kiss.

Draco wraps his arms around his neck and moans happily.

“ _Nott_?” Harry asks, pulling his boyfriend tighter against him. “You told Parvati it was  _Nott_ you were shagging?”

Draco laughs breathily, the sound turning into a contented hum when Harry kisses his jaw.

“They were asking questions, and you weren’t the one that had to answer them! I had to improvise.”

“This wouldn’t even be a bloody problem if we’d just tell them we’re dating already,” Harry says, pulling away just enough to look at Draco’s face.

He’s gorgeous, with his sharp features and white-blonde hair. He’s smart, and kind when he thinks no one’s looking, and Harry loves him so much he doesn’t know how he ever got so lucky.

“You know I’m on board with that.” Draco says softly. “ _You_  were the one who wanted to keep this private.”

“I know,” Harry says. “I know. I’m sorry. I’m tired of hiding this from everyone. I love you, Draco Malfoy, and that’s not going to change anytime soon.”

Draco’s eyes widen, and Harry hopes he hasn’t done the wrong thing by telling him; it’s the first time either of them has said it, but even if Draco doesn’t respond, Harry knows it’s true; he loves him, and not just for now. Forever.

“Say it back you bloody moron!” Hermione yells, and when Draco and Harry peek behind the wall, all of their friends are standing there.

“We’ve known!” Zabini says. “For  _ages_! We were waiting for you bastards to tell us!”

Harry can see his boyfriend turning steadily redder, and he tries for a sheepish smirk.

“So, err. We’re dating?” He says.

“Yes, we got that!” Parkinson rolls her eyes. “Continue!”

Harry frowns, but Draco grabs his neck, pulls him in for a filthy kiss.

While their friends cheer and whistle, Harry pulls his boyfriend as close as he can.

“I love you, too, Harry Potter.” Draco smiles against Harry’s lips. “More than I ever thought I could.” 

Harry doesn’t think he’s ever going to stop smiling after this.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I wrote this for a prompt request I got on tumblr but it miiiiiiiight turn into a longer AU if there's interest, so let me know if you liked it in the comments!


End file.
